Super Mario and Friends in: Saving Princess Peach
by Kooper The Koopa
Summary: Join Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kooper, DK, as they try to save Peach from Bowser's Clutches... Again. This is my first FanFict so bare with me. Rated T for language at moments
1. Mario's Surprise Birthday

This is my first FanFiction Story so it might be sorta bad at moments but ill try my best. Readers are welcome to comment on how im doing and what i can improve on, but no harsh ones. Depending on if people like it and want me to, i will continue to write that small note aside, i hope you enjoy!

-Kooper The Koopa

* * *

Chapter 1  
Mario's Surprise birthday

It was a peaceful day in the mushroom kingdom, the sky was blue, the birds were singing and the townspeople of Toad Town were up and moving. Everyone except Mario that is.

Just off the outskirts of Toad Town was Mario's house where Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and DK lived. Yoshi and DK were crashing here for the summer time untill the summer was over. Mario was asleep upstairs in his bed, having a dream about pasta while everyone else was down stairs talking about something."So when is the party going to start?" Yoshi asked rather too fast. Luigi laughed "calm down Yoshi, I got it all figured out and will tell you soon." Yoshi was hyper this whole morning due to the party Princess Peach was having for Mario and had been bombarding Luigi with tons of question, he was already on his 20th question."Yoshi, your going to have a heart attack if you keep talking that fast." DK said, slurping a Super Soda.  
"Oh yeah? Keep drinking all those Super Sodas and we'll see who has a heart attack." Yoshi countered. DK looked at the Super Soda with an eyebrow raised, then proceeded to put the Super Soda down on the table to his left. "Anyways..." Luigi continued, "we need to get the party supply for Peach." Yoshi tried to say something but Luigi motioned to keep it to himself for now. "Now Yoshi I need you to go pick up the cake from Tasty T.'s shop and bring it to the castle." "On it." Yoshi said, hopping out of his chair to the door. "And Yoshi..." Luigi called after him. Yoshi turned to look at Luigi "under no circumstances are you to eat **any** part of the cake understand?" Yoshi sweat dropped, "cmon, just one bite?" Yoshi whined. "Not unless you want DK on your back." He threatened. Yoshi's face turned blue from the thought of DK sitting on him. "Fine fine!" Yoshi said, defeated, then walked out the door towards Toad Town. DK chuckled slightly from Luigi's threat. "So what do I do?" DK asked. "You and Kooper go and get the decorations" DK sighed loudly, Kooper and him didn't get along most of the time, mainly because of Kooper's cocky personality. "Do I have to?' He groaned. " well its either that or keep Mario entertained untill the party." Luigi stated. Groaning in defeat, DK unwillingly allowed himself to walk out the door towards Koopa Village to pick up Kooper. "Now to wait untill Mario wakes up." Luigi said to himself.

Meanwhile with Yoshi...

Yoshi jogged all the way to Toad Town. Toad Town was as busy as always as toads walked up and down the street in a hurry. "Now where is Tasty T.'s shop?" Yoshi pondered. He saw the Item store, The Toad House, The Badge store and other buildings, but couldn't find her shop anywhere. "Well this is embarrassing. I forgot to ask Luigi where Tasty's shop was." Yoshi mumbled. He walked around the town in search of the shop, earning a few awkward glances from toads since they haven't seen Yoshi's in a while. They were even more surprised when the overheard him talking in English! "Excuse me sir." Yoshi asked an elderly toad looking at a Tv posted in a window. He turned to face what he thought was another toad. Surprised, He responded "yes?" "I'm looking for Tasty T.'s shop." Yoshi said. "Ahh! Say no more say no more!" The old toad said with a smile "her shop is over there." He pointed to the left, Yoshi followed his finger and saw the famed bakery of Tasty T. "Thanks old-timer!" Yoshi said with a wave as he rushed to Tasty's kitchen. As Yoshi walked in the store, aromas of various sweets and baked good pelted his nose almost making him stumble inside. Like Luigi, Yoshi also had a sweet tooth when it came to Tasty's cooking. Yoshi walked up to the counter and ringed the bell placed next to a sign that said "_pleese ring for service!_ " a few seconds later Tasty came out from the back of the kitchen covered in flower and other ingredients. "Hello and welcome to Tasty T.'s Kitchen! How may I help you?" Tasty asked in a sweet tone. "Hi Tasty" Yoshi said with a smile "do you have a cake for Mario?" "And who might you be?" Tasty asked kindly. "I'm Yoshi, friends to the Mario Bros and ally of the Mushroom Kingdom." Yoshi proudly stated while pointing his thumb at himself. "Oh!" Tasty gasped in surprise, " I didn't know I was in the face of such royalty." Tasty bowed or what ever girls did to Yoshi. Yoshi grinned, he liked being treated like this but now was not the time. "I'm not royalty but thank you for the kind gester." Yoshi said. "Well here is your cake kind sir." Tasty said with a large cake shaped like Mario's cap. "Wow Tasty! You've outdone your self yet again!" Yoshi said astonished as he looked at the cake. The cake looked exactly like Mario's cap. Instead of the logo, it read "Happy 30th Birthday Mario!" in big cursive letter. Yoshi snickered "hah, Marios old." Even Tasty chuckled. "I did believe Mario was at least 25." " Meh, you weren't that far off." Yoshi said. He put 50 coins on the counter, then proceeded to pick up the crake and head over to princesses peach's castle.

Meanwhile with DK...

DK was on the way to Koopa Village in order to pick up Kooper. The route there was modernly peaceful as a few goombas were out. DK facepalmed then proceeded to enter battle. DK basic stats are 20 HP and 3 Attack and 0 defence. His moves are Punch which is pretty self-explanitory and Ground Slap which makes DK slap the ground in order to attack all ground enemys. "All right lets get started." DK said, cracking his knuckles. Since hes a little on the slow side the goombas got to attack first by Headbonking him to inflict a total of 2 damage. DK used Punch on the goomba in front inorder to knock him back into the one behind him inflicting 3 damage on both of them. Goomba 1 tryed to use Headbonk again. But his attack was super gaurded and he was defeated. Goomba 2 sweatdropped then Headbonk DK in the head, taking 1 damage. DK used one final Punch on the goomba, knocking him back into a tree defeated. DK got 10 exp from the battle. "Now that that's over with." DK went towards Koopa Village and walked through the gate. Koopa Village looked like a normal village only the houses were shaped like Koopa shells. The entire population was Koopas and a few bomb-ombs. Even Mario and Luigi's mom and dad lived here. As DK walked towards a house with a blue Koopa shell, he could hear a whole lot of commotion comming from the house. "GIVE IT BACK YOU FREAKING FAGGOT!" "COME AND MAKE ME ME-OINK!" What ever it was, it didn't sound pretty as a bunch of F bombs was dropped. DK face was like "O_O" after hearing many curse words and threats coming out of Kooper's mouth. DK quickly knocked on the door, the commotion stopped for a second, then Kooper peeked his head out the door. "Yes?" Kooper asked. DK scratched his head in confusion. "What's happening in there?" He questioned. "Oh nothing just a friendly argumment...about my shell." Kooper mumbled that last part rather fast. DK raised an eyebrow then proceeded to walk in, only to be stopped by Kooper. "Uhh... you cant come in right now, I'm err... busy" Kooper quickly said. "Oh yeah? With what?" DK said, crossing his arms with a smug look. Kooper sweatdropped. "I'm cleaning?" Kooper said with a face that said "I'm lieing through my teeth." "Uh huh, yeah, sure." DK said while pushing the door open. Kooper tryed to keep the door shut but DK was too strong for him. DK opened the door to see... Kooper in his boxers and undershirt, A Fuzzy hopping on Koopers bed with his shell, and a room that looked like it got hit by a twister. "Cleaning?" DK asked. Kooper sighed and said "This Fuzzy busted my back door down, mugged me then ran all over the place." DK couldn't help but grin at this. "So... _snicker_... he did all that to you?" DK said while snickering at him. Kooper folded his arms with an unimpressed look. "All right ill help you catch him." DK said then looked at the Fuzzy still bouncing on the bed."GET HIM!" Kooper yelled and he and DK dove at the Fuzzy who bounced out the way and out the back door. Kooper slammed his head into the wall with DK falling on him. Since Kooper didn't have his shell on, he was being squished by DK's weight. DK groaned and held his head in pain untill he heard Kooper yelled in pain. Kooper was trying to squirm from under DK but was failing at it. "Oh jeez! Sorry Kooper!" DK said while standing up. Kooper slowly unpeeled his body off the floor. When he got up, his whole body ached. "Ooooowwwwwwww. That really hurt." Kooper groaned while holding his ribs in pain. DK felt bad for Kooper because Kooper actually lost 10 Hp from all of that. (Btw Koopers stats are 15 Hp, 1 Attack with out his shell and 2 with it, and 0 defence without his shell and 2 with it. Koopers the only one that has defence.) DK lost 5 for smacking his face in the wall along with Kooper. "Urg. I'm feeling crummy right now " Kooper said. "Don't worry I actually got a mushroom from those Goombas I fought early. DK said handing him a Mushroom. Kooper ate it, recovering 10 Hp. "Much better... Now after that Fuzzy!" Kooper said, running out the back door with DK close behind.

When they got to where the Fuzzy's hide out, Kooper did what any thief would do, hide behind a tree, peek out to look, barrel roll to a new spot and repeat. DK, who was watching Kooper barrel roll into trees, rocks and on one ocation, inside a log, just face palmed at him. After DK pulled Kooper out of the log he placed him on his back in order to move faster. "Hang on." He said before his primal instincts took over and he climbed a nearby tree at a fast pace. Needless to say, Kooper clung on quite firmly, so firm that the veins in his hand kinda popped out and he pinched DK. "Ow! Easy Kooper!" DK raged. Kooper loosened his grip slightly then scouted the area below. There were a bunch of Fuzzy's patrolling around. "Good thing you can climb." Kooper said ,adjusting his grip on DK's back. DK looked back as best as he could then asked, "why?" "Because those guards would be trouble." DK looked down and spotted them. "Oh yeah." He said before he spotted a blue shell on the ground. Kooper peeked over DK's shoulder as best as he could and saw it. "Yes!" Kooper cheered only to be shushed by DK. Mumbling under his breath, he signaled DK to lower him onto a nearby branch. Once he was properly footed, he got to work climbing down the tree, now and then getting his undershirt snagged on a branch. When he was on the ground, he jumped in a nearby bush and moved it towards the shell.

Back with the Bros

Mario slowly opened his eyes as he woke up. Rubbing his eyes, he checked the alarm clock next to his bed which read 8:00 AM. Slowly he got out of bed and went downstairs to eat something. Luigi was on the couch watching Familly Feud and was playing along. It currently asked what would you find in a car. "Keys! Keys moron!" Luigi yelled at the Tv. The contestent had 2 strikes on the board and only needed one more word to win. "I would say... motor." The man toad said. Luigi facepalmed as the buzzer sounded. "Idiot" he glumly said. The board said Keys was the number one anwser. Luigi groaned in anoyence, then shut the Tv off. "Idiots I tell ya." Luigi told himself. Mario was still on the steps when Luigi yelled and went over to the couch. Marios footsteps caught Luigis attention. Luigi quickly turned around to see Mario standing right behind. Sweatdropping, Luigi asked "how much did you see?" "Enough to think your crazy." Mario casually replied. "Aw come on, you have to admit he was stupid." Luigi explained "I mean really, motor? please." "Well technically a motor is _in_ a car. So he wasn't that far off." Mario defended. Luigi rolled his eyes as he got up. "Lets go Mario" Luigi instructed. Mario raised an eyebrow, "why?" "Your birthday breakfast of course." Mario gasp overdramaticly "you do care." Mario said sarcastically. Luigi laughed at Mario then said "Dude, we're brothers. Kinda hard to forget your birthday." "Good point." Mario admitted, then he looked around for a second. "Where is everyone?" "Doing stuff." Luigi said. "What stuff?" Mario pressed on. Luigi flinched slightly but not enough for Mario to see. "Important stuff." He answered. "..." "..." The two brothers proceeded to staredown each other to see who would back down first. Mario's face frowned as Luigi brow quivered. Finally in a timespan of 15 minutes, Mario had gotten all the answers out of Luigi . "I hate you." He simply said. Mario chuckled then went back upstairs to get dressed.

Meanwhile with Yoshi...

Yoshi was currently in Peach's castle right now waiting for the princess. Toadward (I think that's how you spell it) told Yoshi that Peach was busy fixing up her hair and stuff like that. Yoshi groaned because we all know that girls take forever to do their hair and makeup. (no offence to any girl readers) After what seemed like an hour Peach finally came downstairs in a beautiful white dress that had white lase on it with white heels. She still had her sapphire brouch on her dress.  
"Woah."Yoshi said as soon as he saw Peach, "you look absolutely gorgeous!" Peach blushed in embarrassment "Aww Yoshi your too kind." Yoshi grinned then showed Peach the cake. Peach gasped when she saw the cake. "Wow that's a good looking cake. She said, licking her lips, "mind if I have a piece?" "Oh su-" Yoshi stopped when a thought bubble came. It had Luigi in it saying " you can't eat **any** part off that cake understood?" Yoshi shooed the thought bubble away then told Peach. "Err maybe we should wait untill every one got here" Yoshi said quickly. Peach raised an eyebrow but decided to let it go for now. "Where's everyone?" "Luigi's keeping Mario busy and DK went to get Kooper so that the can get party supplies. Peach suddenly spit out the tea that Toadsward had given her. Yoshi, drenched in tea, gave Peach a look. Peach asked "does he live in Koopa Village?" Yoshi nodded, still driping with tea and upset. "This is bad, due to a disterbence the Fuzzies are very aggressive right now. "Pul-eeze," Yoshi said waving his hands dismissively, splashing peach with drops of tea from his hands, "DK and Kooper can handle a few Fuzzies." Yoshi's egg phone ringtone went off (Yoshi island melody) and he answered the phone. "Yoshi here... uh-huh... here with Peach... WHAT!?" Peach jumped from the sudden outburst from Yoshi. "Sure we're on the way!" Yoshi hung up the phone and started to explain to peach what's going on. "I need to go, DK and Kooper are in trouble." Peach nodded "I understand. Good luck." Yoshi waved as he ran out the door top speed. And since hes a Yoshi, that's preety fast.

DK and Kooper was running for their lives as a huge swarm of Fuzzies was after them. Kooper was clinging on to DK's back as he ran ape-style, and was yelling for dear life. He had gotten his shell back but not after kicking a Fuzzie wearing it (or attempting to.) DK made a sharp turn to the right in order to go into Kooper's house. The sudden turn made Kooper lose his grip and tumble off DK. DK, acting on reflex, grabbed him by his tail, much to Kooper's dismay and threw him into his house and quickly ran in and shut the door. The mob of Fuzzies smashed into the door, almost knocking DK over, who was keeping the door shut with his back. "WHEN WE GET OUR HANDS ON YOU!" a Fuzzie screamed. Kooper started to panic... as usual. "AHH! WE'RE DOOMED!" yelled Kooper while waving his arms in panic. "KOOPER CALM DOWN! WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!" DK snapped. Kooper settled down enough for him to help DK with the door. "Grr... where is Yoshi!?" DK said, struggling to hold the door. Kooper, with is shell propped against the door responded " I don't know I called him a few moments ago!" On cue, Yoshi busted the door open to see his two friends holding the door closed for dear life. "What's going on!" Yoshi yelled. "Fuzzies!" Kooper answered. "Lots of them!" DK finished. Yoshi rubbed his forehead with his index finger and thumb. "Ugh... I cant think of any good ideas... can we fight them all?" Kooper sweatdropped, DK flinched and they both said "ARE YOU NUTS?!" Yoshi flinched slightly. "Ok ok bad idea. Maybe we can out run them." "DK barely got away the last time" Kooper said nervously, "we cant out run them!" Yoshi thought for a second then snapped his fingers. "I got it!" Kooper and DK looked at Yoshi in interest. "I can destract them while you guys head over to the castle. if everything goes well ill meet you there in 10 minutes tops" Kooper said "ok now your _really_ out of your mind." Yoshi frowned "I'm a Yoshi. I can run faster than both of you." DK shrugged then picked up Kooper and ran while saying good luck. Yoshi turned to the door and got ready to run.

With DK and Kooper

"I feel bad about leaving Yoshi alone with the fuzzys." Kooper said, tucked under DK's burly arm. "Well if he thinks that he can do it then who am I to stop him?" DK stated. "A 300 pound ape." Kooper mumbled, and got squeezed slightly from DK's arm as he heard the comment. "Kooper shut up." DK said as Kooper was saying ow multiple times. "Ok ok! Ow! Ribs!" DK put him down. "Why was I carrying you?" "That's a good question." Kooper admitted before a small mob of fuzzys surrounded them. Kooper immediately jumped on DK's back in fright. "Oh yeah that's why." He said flatly before getting mobbed by the fuzzys.

Back with the Mario bros.

"Yum. That was tasty." said a stuffed Mario. Mario and Luigi had gone to the Mushroom Cate to get breakfast. "I'm glad you stopped when you did." Mario turned his head to Luigi "why?" "Because I almost ran out of coins." Luigi said, showing him his wallet that contained 7 coins." Mario's eyes widen. "Geez, how much did it cost?" " 100 coins." Mario slapped his forehead in embarrassment then took out his wallet and repaid Luigi the 100 coins." Thanks bro." Luigi said. "No prob." Mario then looked at a koopa with a bruised shell carrying a beat up ape on his back. Mario then idetifyed them as Kooper and DK. Mario rushed over to Kooper who collapsed on the ground. Mario and Luigi struggled to roll DK off of him then helped him up. DK and Kooper were attacked by some fuzzies during their escape. "Thanks guys." Kooper weakly said. Luigi was tending to DK by giving him a 1-up mushroom. Mario proceeded to haul Kooper on his back and jogged to the castle. Luigi sweatdropped as he got DK on his back (somehow) and staggered after Mario.

With our lovely princess...

Peach could be seen sitting in her bedroom looking out her window. It had been an hour since Yoshi left and was worrying something bad had happened. Peach proceeded to walk down the steps and go into the lounge room where she and her friends would hang out and plan activity's. The lounge had a couch callable of fitting 5 people on it, (4 if DK was included) a big plasma Tv and a cooler that had super sodas and various goodies in it. Peach plopped on the couch and sighed._ "If this keeps up, Mario will never get his party_." Peach thought. Someone knocked on the door. Peach got up to answer it. She opened up the door to find Mario and Luigi, but more importantly Kooper and DK on their backs. Peach placed a hand on her broach as she moved out the way for them. She pointed to the lounge and they went in put DK and Kooper on the couch then proceeded to pray for their friends safety.

Back with the green wonder...

Yoshi sprinted past trees as the fuzzies was hot on his tail. Yoshi's plan was taking longer than expected as the fuzzies speed was as fast as him. Yoshi panted as he dug his hand into the dirt and made a quick u-turn, narrowly avoiding getting bitten. "Geez lay off already!" Yoshi shouted behind him. The fuzzies was getting tired as a few collapsed from exhaustion. A few seconds later, even more collapsed. After 2 minutes all but one Fuzzie had given up. Yoshi hit the breaks as he skid into a stop. The Fuzzie snarled at Yoshi and he snarled back. The two animals lunged at each other and entered battle.

Tattle: _that's the Fuzzie Leader and hes pretty tough. Max Hp is 30, Attack is 2 and Defence is 0. He will usually do what fuzzies do. Ram you or try to leech your health. Other than that this fight should be easy._

Yoshi's attacks are the same as the Yoshi in Super Paper Mario. Ground pound and Gulp.

Yoshi started the fight with a well placed ground pound taking 6 away from the Fuzzie leader. The Fuzzie attacked by jumping on Yoshi taking 2 away from his Hp of 10. (Yoshi's the fastest in the group, being able to dodge easier than the other chareters. But lacks in health and power. His attack is 1 and Hp is 10 and defence is 0)  
Yoshi used gulp and spat him into a tree taking 6 out of him. The Fuzzie tryed to leech on to Yoshi but he dodged it. Yoshi countered by ground pounding the Fuzzie, dealling 6 damage to the Fuzzie. The Fuzzie, losing almost half his health, went into a fit of rage boosting his attack by 1 then he attacked Yoshi dealing 3 damage to him making Yoshi yelp in pain. "Ow. Ok if this keeps up I'm done." Yoshi murmured to himself then ground pounded the Fuzzy taking another 6 out of it. The fuzzy went into another fit of rage then charged Yoshi, who dodged it. Yoshi decided to use gulp and spit him out into a nearby tree inflicting 6 damage and an additional 2 from two goombnuts that fell on his head, also making him dizzy. Yoshi grinned then ate the goombnuts, recoving 8 Hp. "Ahh... needed that." Yoshi sighed in delight then ground pound the fuzzy dealing another 6 damage to the fuzzy. But he snapped out of it and glanced at his health bar... and nearly bit his tongue in half from anger. "So that's how it going down?" He sneered. Then he whistled and another fuzzy came to help him fight. "Hey!" Yoshi yelled "that's not fair!" "Deal with it" he said as he and the fuzzy attached to yoshi's head and leeched 4 Hp of of him. Yoshi growled in annoyence then used gulp on the fuzzy then spat him at the fuzzy leader inflicting 10 damage due to a critical strike. "Woah, that's new." Yoshi said and the fuzzy's spun around and laid there in defeat. "Ow... me-oink." Yoshi did a small victory dance and even leveled up. He chose to upgrade his Hp to 15. "All right.. lets go see if the guys are all right." Then Yoshi saw a familiar airship fly above him. It started to fire at him, making Yoshi yell in panic and run towards the castle.

Back at the castle.

"...ight...per...oper!" Kooper slowly opened his eyes and saw Mario, Luigi, and Peach looking at him with Mario shaking him vigorously. "KOOPER!" "OW MY EAR DRUM'S! " Kooper shouted as he covered his ears, earning a surprised look from Mario as well as the others. "Geez Mario, can you be any louder?" Kooper mumbled as he picked his ears to stop the ringing. Mario picked him up, swinging him around saying "Your ok! YAHOO!" Kooper's body bobbing up and down with swirls in his eyes. "Mario, you can stop now" Kooper said, on the verge of blacking out. Mario chuckled then put him down. Kooper then looked to his left and saw DK laying on the couch. "Hes ok right?" Everyone leaned close to DK and backed away when he snorted, then snored. Everyone sweatdropped as he was just sleeping. "Your kidding right?" Kooper said with an unimpressed look before DK grabbed him subconsciously, trying to peel him. "Ow ow ow ow!" Kooper yelped as DK gnawed on his head. DK mumbled something about a bad banana before letting go of Kooper, who fell on the ground. "I should have warned you about that." Mario said to Kooper as he had swirls in his eyes again. "He did that to Luigi too." Luigi crossed his arms and mumbled "yeah, he gnawed on my hat. Took me a good 5 minutes to get it back." The group talked and relaxed for 5 minutes until Yoshi burst through the door, drenched in sweat. "Mario! Bowser! Sky! Danger! Augh!" Yoshi said as his hands spazzed in difrent directions. Mario face palmed. He has thinking he would never get to enjoy his birthday. "What does he want?" Mario ponder out loud. Peach put her fist on her chin, as well as Luigi. The both grunted i don't know sounds. A snort from DK caught the attention of everyone as he woke up in a start. "Gah!" DK shouted in panic as the previous commotion woke him. "What I miss?" "You almost bit mines and Luigi's head off ," Kooper said with a sweatdrop "oh, and Bowser's attacking." DK first mumbled sorry then looked out the window as a airship with Bowser's picture got closer and dropped anchor on the castle. Everyone ran out the way as the anchor crashed in the middle of the room. Mario got up, dust blinding him untill a fist the size of a bowling ball crashed into his gut, sending him crashing into the wall. Mario slowly slid down the wall painfully. "Oww." Mario groaned as power stars floated around his head. Kooper saw a silhouette and used his shell shot on what he thought was Bowser but was DK. "Sorry DK." Kooper said as he rolled of DK. "Ill kill you later" DK grumbled. Kooper chuckled nervously then saw another silhouette. This time it was Bowser as Kooper shell shot him in the ankle. "Ow! You stupid excuse of a koopa!" Kooper stuck his tongue out then ran. By then the dust had cleared and everyone could see. "BWAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed. "So Mario... we meet again! This time ill win peach and beat you into a pulp!" Mario shook his head and jumped towards Bowser and entered combat.

Tattle: _that's Bowser, king of the koopas. Or so he says... Max health is 100, Attack is 5, Defence is 2 but Luigi can lower it with his Thunderhand attack. Bowser can use his claws to attack as well his fire breath. He'll also jump on you and will bite you too. Just keep your Hp from depleating and you should win._  
Mario, Luigi and DK proceeded to enter battle with Bowser. "Ha! You think your rag tag team can top this? Try me!" Bowser roared. Mario started by jumping on Bowser's head twice inflicting 4 damage. (Mario's stats are 20 Hp, 2 Attack and no defence. He can use jump and close quarter combat that does a random amount of hits. Luigi has the same Hp and attack as his bro but can use his Thunderhand attack to lower enemy's defence by 2.)

Luigi decided to use his thunderhand to shock Bowser for 4 Hp as well as lowered his defence. Bowser wasn't happy about that as he punched Luigi in the jaw for 5 Hp. "OW!" Luigi cried in pain. He forgot how hard Bowser punches. DK decided to return the favor by uppercuting Bowser in the jaw for 3 Hp. Mario helped by using his cqc and landing a three hit combo for a total of 6 damage. "When'd you learn that?" Luigi asked "from our time in the smash universe." "Oh." Luigi said before jumping on Bowser, dealing 2 damage to Bowser. Bowser's eyebrow twitched in anoyence as he used his flame breath to attack the three of them for 5 damage. Luigi's Hp was in danger. "Kooper, switch with me" Luigi said as he switched with Kooper. "All right lets get started." Kooper said before using a Shell Shot in Bowser's gut for 2 damage. "So the koopa wants a shot huh?" Bowser challenged before belly flopping on Kooper who was squished for 3 Hp, thanks to his defence. "Ow." Kooper said under Bowser. Bowser got up and walked back to his spot as DK peeled Kooper off the ground. "Thanks DK. He packing some pounds!" Kooper said. Bowser growled in response, making Kooper flinch badly. Mario quieted him with a well placed upper cut from his cqc moves, doing 4 critical damage. DK also punched Bowser upside the head for 6 critical damage. Bowser jumped on DK next but DK caught him and slammed him on the ground for 3 damage. "Hmph." DK grunted as Bowser staggered back to his place. "Note to self:" he mumbled "don't try that on the monkey." Mario preformed a wopping 4-hit combo for 8 damage. "Give up Bowser," Mario said heroically "with my cqc technique and our weird abillity to do critical hits, you'll never win!" "Yeah!" DK, Kooper, Yoshi and Luigi said in unison. "I might have... " Bowser checked his Hp, mumbling math and carrying the one multiple times. "71 Hp left but victory will be mine!" "You needed to think for a second about your health when it says it right there." Kooper said unimpressed as he pointed at the number floating near his Hp bar. Bowser said nothing as he loss 3 Hp due to his pride being shattered. "Nice Kooper." DK said "its a gift." Kooper said before Bowser sidewiped him with a haymaker to the face for 3 Hp. He even flipped him on his back. "Darn it!" Kooper said as he struggled to get back up. Mario chose to jump on Bowser for 2 Hp, bringing him down to 66. Bowser got walloped by DK for 3 and Kooper managed to get up and strike him with a fire shell, one of kooper's strongest moves. "Yeah! 6 damage!" "How'd you do that? I thought you could use Shell Shot and Power Shell." DK questioned, jealous that he could only do two moves... or could he? "What are you talking about? Ive had these moves for some time now." Kooper stated. Mario overheard the two talking and thought about the moves that he known for years. If he remembered cqc from the smash universe 2 years ago then why couldn't he use any other moves? He tested his theory by throwing a fireball at Bowser. Bowser saw the fireball and ducked to avoid it. Kooper and DK witnessed this then looked at each other. Bowser sweatdroped then turned to Mario, who now had his hammer out and ready. Bowser then waved his hands saying "stop stop!" Everyone turned to face him. "Why are we taking turns attacking?" Everyone sweatdroped. "That's been bugging me too." Kooper said sheepishly "so should we start over? No turns? Just a good ol fashion free battle?" Luigi piped in. "Sure." Bowser shrugged then pulled out mushrooms for everyone to heal then ready to fight. "Everyone ready?" Mario asked his friends. They nodded. "All right..." "LETS DO THI-ASH!" Everyone shouted. Mario ran towards Bowser and started to unleash a flurry of punches that didn't do much as Bowser backhanded Mario into the wall. Kooper and Luigi tried next with Kooper tripping Bowser by ramming his knee cap with his shell shot. Luigi scurried over to Bowser and shocked Bowser straight in the face. "Ow!" Bowser yelped then did a Whirling Fortress attack to knock them back. "Looks like bowser's remembering some moves of his own." Luigi said as he backfliped away from a claw swipe from Bowser. "You know it." Bowser said, trying to hit Luigi with a Bowser Bomb. But Luigi rolled out the way then threw a fireball at Bowser. DK came and tryed to headbutt Bowser into the ground, but Bowser grabbed him and jumped up into the air, flipped a few times with DK under him, then crashed into the ground on top of him, severely injuring him. "Oww." DK moaned from the hole his body made in the floor. As Bowser laughed at him, Mario came behind him and threw him into a wall then uppercutted him in the chin, launching him. Yoshi fluttered jumped to the airborne Bowser then repeatedly pelted his face with his feet. Bowser, having low health, decided to use his fire breath while using his Whirling Fortress attack. So basically a fire shell... but more demented. "That's new." Kooper said as Bowser shot towards him. Kooper rolled out the way but still took damage from the flames. "I'm low on Hp." Kooper said. Mario tossed him a mushroom, which he happily gobbled down. Luigi threw a mushroom down the hole that DK was in then turned towards Bowser. He was currently exchanging blows with Mario. Mario threw an uppercut, which Bowser smacked away and retaliated with a hammer fist. Mario dodged it then swept bowser's foot from under him. Bowser rolled onto his back then did a Whirling Fortress attack, knocking Mario away. Kooper surprised Bowser by Shell Shooting him in the back, making him face plant. "Grrr." Bowser growled then kicked Kooper in the snout. DK, after pulling himself out the hole, grabbed Bowser and slamed him on the ground face first. "That should teach you." DK said, still aching from the previous attack. Bowser quickly turned and clamped onto DK's ankle with his teeth. "OW OW GET HIM OFF! OW!" DK hollered, running around with Bowser still firmly on his ankle. Mario grabbed Bowser and pulled, only to hurt DK even more. Luigi couldn't help but snickers a little then shocked Bowser in the snout. Bowser yelled, letting go of DK as he hobbled away. "Kooper use your Dizzy Shell on that ankle bitter." DK yelled to Kooper. Kooper went into his shell and spun around untill a small tornado surrounded his shell. Then he rocketed towards Bowser and hit him in between the eyes, making him dizzy. "Stop the room, I wanna get off." Bowser slurred, stumbling around.  
Everyone couldn't help busting out in laughter as Bowser bumped into a wall then fell on his shell. Bowser grunted as he tryed getting up but he was stuck. Mario then used his power bounce attack to jump on Bowser for a few seconds before Bowser spun on his back, knocking Mario away and getting on his feet. "I've had enough of you plumber!" Bowser raged before frying Mario with his fire breath. Mario coughed due to the soot then shook it off him. Kooper decided to finish the battle by Shell Shooting him in the back of the head. "Arg... no." Bowser said before falling over in defeat. Everyone did a small victory dance ending with Mario in the air, somehow defying gravity, Luigi also defying gravity, DK making a muscle builder pose, Kooper on his side after a breakdance spin, and Yoshi holding a peace sign. Everybody leveled up and increased their Hp by 5. DK learned Barrel Roll, when he throws a barrel at an enemy. Yoshi learned Egg Throw, which is self-explanatory but the egg has a chance to shrink an enemy. Luigi can use his thunderhand to eletracute his friends, giving them the ability to shock enemy's that touch them. Mario can transform into Fire Mario and throw charged fireballs. Also his basic attacks in this form does fire damage. Kooper also learned Shell-fence, which makes Kooper able to up an Ally's or his own defence from 1 to 5, depending on Hp.  
"Cool." Kooper said "Urg." Bowser groaned as he stood up and shook the cobwebs out of his heád. "Come back for more?" DK said as he pulled a barrel out of thin air and aimed it at Bowser. Bowser sweatdroped then shook his head. "No I'm done." He said as he turned away from the group. "NOT!" he suddenly said, whipping around throwing a bomb-omb at Mario. Wide-eyed, Mario caught it, yelled then passed it to Kooper who screamed then hurled it to DK who after got smacked upside the head with it, had a heart attack then flung it to luigi who didn't even catch it as he smacked it away in terror towards Yoshi who swallowed it by accident when it whacked his nose. Everyone yelled then proceeded to rush towards Yoshi in aiding him with the bomb-omb in his mouth. While that happened, Bowser crept up towards peach and grabbed her by her mouth, shushing her then jumped on the anchor that was still in the room and rode it up to the boat. But Peach somehow got Bowser's oversized hand off her mouth long enough to shout "MARIO!" Before getting muzzled again. Mario heard Peach yell, so he whipped his head around quick enough to see peach give him a tearfull look before disappearing through the ceiling. Mario then proceeded to run out the door at speeds rivaling Yoshi's. DK yanked the bomb-omb out of Yoshi mouth, earning a sharp yelp from Yoshi, then threw it at the wall then took cover over everyone as it blew up. When the smoke cleared DK got off everyone as they dusted them selves off. Luigi looked around for his bro as he wasn't next to him. "Where did Mario go?" He asked. "Screw that," Kooper started "where's Peach?!" Everyone looked around but couldn't find Peach or Mario any where. Suddently they heard Mario swear out loud. Running outside, they spotted Mario on the bridge of the castle, hunched over something. "What is it bro?" Luigi asked. Mario flashed a piece of paper to Luigi. He took the paper and read it silently to himself. DK and Yoshi looked over his shoulders and Kooper was on DK's back looking. Groaning, Luigi walked over to his bro who was still steaming. "You ok Mario?" "Ugh... yeah but hes doing the same thing he did during our 8-bit days." Kooper walked over and guessed "you mean the 8 castles or something like that?" Mario nodded. Kooper gave a look then shook his head in shame. "Hes desperate." "Well lets get going!" Yoshi said running past everyone to the first castle. Everyone else looked at each other then ran after him.

The way to the first castle was surprisingly peaceful as no enemys where present during the walk. But there was one problem... "are you kidding me?" Kooper said. The entrance to the castle was guarded by Sledge Bros, stronger versions of Hammer Bros. "When have they ever guard the door?" Mario questioned. "Bowser must be getting smarter." Luigi said. "Augh!" Kooper yelled in frustration. DK muzzled him as one of the Sledge Bros heard Kooper. Everyone glared at Kooper who sheepishly grinned. "Oops." He said through DK's hand. Not wanting to get bashed in the head by a sledgehammer, everyone scurried over to a bolder and crouched behind it. The Sledge Bro (who will now be called SB) looked near the bolder, earning a gulp from Luigi. The SB looked around then grunted as he walked back to his post. "I could of sworn I heard a stupid voice just now." Growling, Kooper squirmed in DK's arms in protest as he shouted swear words and death threats. DK muffled him as best as he could, but some words slipped out and got them caught. "Hold it right there!" The SB said heaving a sledgehammer on his shoulder. "Nice work Kooper." Mario said with his hands up. "Its his fault!" Kooper said, pointing at the SB forcefully. "So your the one with the stupid voice." The SB said. Kooper then pounced on the SB, knocking him on his back with Kooper on top of him wailing on his face. "Kooper has quite the temper." Luigi said, sweatdroping. "Must be his hormones." Yoshi guessed. Kooper was whacked in the shell by the other SB back towards the others. "Now come with us or we'll clobber you." The SB threatened. Before Kooper could insult him again, Mario said "ok we surrender." Everyone glanced over to Mario who winked in response. Nodding, the five allowed themselves to be escorted to the castle's dungeon.

Peach could be seen dangling in a cage high above the floor in Bowser's throne room. She had been in the cage for 2 hours and was all ready sick of it. The door opened and Bowser walked through the door and approached the cage holding peach. "So.. how you doing." Bowser asked casually. Peach said nothing as she turned away from him. "Aww come on, don't be like that... tell you what.. I have a room that I made just for you. If I let you stay in the room then will you talk to me?" Peach still didn't want to talk to him but she didn't want to be in the cage more. Reluctantly, she turned towards Bowser and nodded. Bowser opened the cage and let peach climb on his shoulder. Then he walked out his throne room and went into a door on the left. "Here it is." He said as peach was lowered down to the floor. Peach gasped as she looked at the room. It was an exact replica of her room in her castle. "Bowser..." Peach started but stopped as she was speechless. "Yeah I know. I remembered exactly what your room looked like." "T-t-thank you." Peach stuttered. Nodding, he walked out the room and locked it. Peach went to the queen sized bed and hopped into it, drifting off to sleep.

In the castle dungeon

"You have a plan right?" Kooper asked, dangling on the wall by the chains on his wrist. "Er not really." Mario said, on Kooper's right. "What?" Yoshi shouted, next to DK as they both had iron collars around their necks. "Bro," Luigi whined, on Kooper's left. "So what do we do?" DK asked, tugging at his collar. Mario looked around the room for a makeshift lockpick. He saw a small metal thing twinkle under Yoshi's tail. "Yoshi, what's that under your tail?" Mario asked. Yoshi looked and picked it up with his tail. "I wish I had a tail." DK mumbled. "It gets in the way sometimes." Yoshi said, making his tail drop the metal rod in his hand. "I don't think it can fit in the lock." Yoshi said. "But I can use it." DK said, grabbing the rod. Then he smashed the rod on his collar, breaking the collar. "And I wish I could do that." Yoshi pouted. DK went to work on smashing everyones chains, only stopping when a guard came around and also when he smashed Mario's hand by accident. "Err.. sorry." DK said as Mario held his hand in agony, wimpering. "Ow." He mumbled before going to the locked door. "DK..." Mario said. "Already on it." DK said charging at the door. Mario yelped then moved out the way as DK slammed into the door, bending it. "OWW!" DK shouted, holding his shoulder in agony. Mario winced then looked at the door. "Do it again!" "HELL NO!" DK roared at Mario, blowing his cap off and making him fall down. Scared out of his mind he turned to Kooper. "Kooper can you squeeze though here?" He asked. Kooper came over and tryed, but his shell got in the way. "Not with my shell." He frowned. "So.. take it off." DK said. Kooper gave him a look then sighed as he took it off. "Luigi, go with Kooper since he cant attack well now." Luigi nodded, then squeezed through the door with Kooper following.

Luigi and Kooper searched around the hall way for keys or guards but couldn't see anything. "So what now?" Kooper asked. "I don't know." Luigi said before hearing voices coming around the corner. "Err.. quick hide!" Luigi shout-whispered as they ducked near statues of Bowser. "So what are you gonna do to him?" A Hammer Bro said to the same Sledge Bro that captured them. "Well I'm gonna smash that turtle's skull in after he left a bruise on my face." The SB replyed sourly. The Hammer Bro chuckled then said "I cant believe a small koopa did that to you." "Shut up" he said before he came to the door and saw it bent, but more importently the free captives in the room. "Hey!" The hammer bro shouted before Kooper came behind him and snatched a hammer out of his pocket then whacked him upside the head, knocking him out. "What?!" The SB said swinging his hammer at Kooper who blocked it with the stolen hammer but still slid back due to the force of the blow. Luigi came and roundhoused the SB in the face staggering him, then Kooper came and bashed him in the gut then the chin in one motion. "Huh. I've all ways wonder why I wasn't a hammer bro. I kick butt with a hammer!" Kooper said flipping the hammer in his hand. He went to the downed hammer bro and picked up his sash with the pockets of never ending hammers. "I'm taking these." Kooper simply said as he put the sash on him. Luigi went to the burly SB and searched his pockets for the keys. "Got them!" Luigi said as he grabbed the keys. Kooper wanted to bring the sledgehammer for DK but he couldn't lift it. Groaning, he walked over to the bent doors and poked them for no reason as Luigi came over and stuck the key in the bent lock and opened it. Mario walked out and stretched his legs as Yoshi and DK flooded out and yelled "SPACE!" as they hugged each other. Kooper ahemed to get DK's attention. DK grunted then tossed Kooper's shell to him. Thanking him, Kooper reached into his shell and tryed to pull a hammer out. He still had the power to use hammers as the pouch bonded with his shell. "Cool I'm a Hammer Bro!" Kooper cheered. Mario looked surprised then walked over to the door of the dungeon. "Nice going guys." Mario acknowledged, making Kooper and Luigi beam. DK looked at the sledgehammer and picked it up, then followed the rest of them up.

Mario peeked his head out the door and looked both ways before ushering his team out the door. DK strapped the sledgehammer onto his back before heading through the door. Everyone else flooded out the door and looked around. "Hmmm..." Mario mumbled "where are the guards?" "Who cares?" Kooper said, dual wielding hammers "it makes our job easier." Mario was still suspicious but still led his squad down the corridor. DK, who was watching the rear saw something in the corner of his eyes. "Somethings following us.." DK trailed off as he looked around. Kooper gripped his hammers and looked around too. Mario transformed into his fire form and readied fire balls in the palm of his hands as Luigi powered up his Thunderhand. Yoshi spotted someone on the ceiling and threw a egg at him. It clonked him upside the head, knocking him off the wall. "Grrr." He growled then ran off. Yoshi tilted his head and chased after him, followed by everyone else. Yoshi and the gang followed him into a room. The door was covered in bars and the exit, which the spy ran out of, was barred too. "Darn it!" Yoshi shouted in frustration. Everyone else saw 3 big spherical creatures behind him flashing their teeth. Every one desperately tried to signal to Yoshi, who looked at them like they were crazy. Kooper lost his temper and yelled at Yoshi "FOR THE LOVE OF GRAMBI, TURN AROUND!" This not only caught Yoshi's attention, making him turn around and scream in terror, but it made the creatures growl and lunge at the group. "HOLY SHEEEEET!" Yoshi screamed as he dove out the way of the bite. "Why is it Chain-Chomps?!" DK said bashing the second on that tried to maul his face with the sledgehammer. Kooper grunted as he unleashed a volley of hammer at the third one. Mario and Luigi chose to use their bro attack Thunder bros and try to down their defence. When Luigi was in the air, after being thrown to the middle of the room, he aimed his middle and pointer finger at the ground and released the energy built up in his glove at the floor, creating a shock wave that hit all the Chain-Chomps and made their defence drop by three. "All yours guys!" Luigi shouted to Kooper and DK, who grinned in response as they charged with their weapons in hands. Kooper jumped off of DK's back and struck the second Chain-Chomp in the face, knocking him back. DK then came from behind Kooper and whacked him in the cheek, defeating him. Mario was throwing fireballs at the first one and the third one so Luigi and the others could sneak up on them. Mario grunted as he threw fireballs at a frenzied pace, his arms a blur of red. "Hurry up guys!" He said, sweatdropping. Luigi came behind the third Chain-Chomp and shocked him into commission. The second one witnessed his brother getting KOed and looked behind him to see Kooper and DK getting ready to bash him with their hammers. Using his chain, he whipped it towards them and smacked their weapons out of their hands. Sweatdropping, Kooper smiled sheepishly, waved, then ran away, screaming at the top of his lungs, as the Chain-Chomp chased after him. DK flamed his weapon and hurled it at the Chain-Chomp. The Chain-Chomp was about to chomp on a terrified Kooper when the sledgehammer got stuck in the Chain-Chomp's mouth, keeping it open. Kooper, who had his eyes close and was expecting his game over, opened his eyes to see the Chain-Chomp viciously trying to bite Kooper's skull. A mischievous grin crept on Kooper's face as he pulled a Fire Flower out of his shell and toss it into his mouth. The Chain-Chomp then went crazy as the fire was too much for him. He passed out from the intense flames. The gang also leveled up, with the exception of Yoshi since he was cowering in the corner from his previous scare. Mario and Luigi upped their Hp while DK upped his luck as well as Kooper. (Luck is the chance to do critical hits.) Kooper walked up to the Chain-Chomp ant tryed to yank the sledgehammer out, but it burned him due to the fire still in his mouth. "Sorry DK." Kooper said as DK looked glum. "Ahh, it no big deal." DK said, "I still have my barrels and brute strength." Kooper shrugged then looked over to Yoshi and patted him on his saddle. Yoshi screamed in fright and yelled, "IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" "YOSHI! COME! BACK! TO! US!" Kooper said while slapping him with every word. Yoshi looked around and finally calmed down. "Sorry." He mumbled in embarrassment. "Sheesh. Since when have you ever cowered like that?" Kooper asked, his head tilted. "Ahh, I don't know." Yoshi admitted. "So what's next then, a whole mess of hammer bros throwing hammers?" Kooper asked skeptically. As Kooper said that, Mario peeked in the door, only to yell and duck back in as a hammer smacked where Mario's head once were. "That would be a yes." Mario said, clutching his heart. Kooper groaned. "Why!? Why does the world hate us?! AND ITS ONLY THE FIRST CASTLE!" As Kooper went on a rant, the others was devising a plan. "Ok," Mario started, gaining a chalkboard out of nowhere, "so we know that there are a boatload of hammer bros and sledge bros in that room. But on the bright side, the boss room is right there past them." Everyone nodded. "So DK and me," Mario slapped a stick on a M and a DK," we will handle the sledge bros since we have mainly close quarter attacks, while Luigi, Kooper, and Yoshi," Mario then slapped a L, a Koopa Shell, and a Yoshi Egg. "use their ranged attacks on the hammer bros up on the balcony." Everyone nodded again and got near the door. Mario, now in fire form, went to the door and grabbed the knob. Everyone got their weapons ready. Mario swung open, shouting "CHARGE!" as he threw a fire ball at a SB that was near the door then punched him in the face. DK backhanded an approaching SB that was snecking up on Mario who was beating a SB senseless. Mario thanked him then returned the favor by firing a fire ball at a hammer bro that was about to attack DK. The hammer bro was blinded from the light then ran into DK's furry back. He landed on the back of his shell. DK leaned close to his face as the hammer bro shook in terror. DK then said one simple word... "boo." That was all it took as the hammer bro screamed as he got up and ran away into a wall, knocking him out. Laughing, DK continued to help Mario in beating the SB's senseless. Meanwhile, Kooper and Luigi were taking out the hammer bros perched on the balcony like it was a contest. In fact it was a contest. "Hah! 32 so far Luigi!" Kooper said, nailing a hammer bro in the face. Luigi was shooting lightning bolts at a cluster of hammer bros. "32 33 34 35 36 37! Take that Kooper!" Luigi taunted, blowing his fingers off like a gun. Kooper growled then asked "hey where's Yoshi?" Suddently they heard Yoshi shout "YEE HAA!" as he ran on the balcony with the star power. Yoshi was laughing as he plowed into almost all the hammer bros. Once the star power ran out, he jumped off, did a flip and landed stylishly on his feet. "Read it and weep boys! I got 59!" He said enthusiastically. Kooper and Luigi just stood there, jaws on the ground. "Well lets go." And with that, he was gone. Kooper groaned in annoyance then followed Yoshi. Luigi followed with his mouth still agape. "Wow. Just... wow." Luigi muttered to himself as the group approached the door. "Ok this is it," Mario said. "Past this door is the boss that will most likely be bigger than us, but that's ok right?" Kooper laughed. Mario turned to look at Kooper peeking through the door. "What are you laughing at?" DK said as he hovered over Kooper to peek through the door. Seconds later he was laughing up a storm with Kooper. As the two animals died of laughter, Mario and Luigi went inside while Yoshi struggled to pull DK in the room with a giggling Kooper on his saddle. When everyone entered the room, everyone, except Kooper and DK who started to laugh uncontrollably again, could only stare at the boss... a goomba.

Everyone sweatdropped at the goomba, who looked at Mario then growled at him. Mario walked up to it and poked it, making him flinch when it tryed to bite his finger. "Fiesty little thing are you?" He asked the goomba who snorted in response. Looking back at his team who shrugged, Mario prepared to stomp it into oblivion untill a Maga-Koopa floated down near the goomba. Mario instantly backed up while Luigi gasped and the rest bareing their canine teeth, hammers or barrel. "Kammy." Mario sneered. The Maga-Koopa known as Kammy just laughed as she pointed her ruby wand tip at him. "So Mario, we meet again." "What do you want hag?" DK bluntly stated. Kammy growled then said "nothing, only to stop you from going any farther." "And how is that?" Kooper said next, "if you think that a goomba can defeat the likes of us then your head must be screwed on backwards." Kammy just laughed then said, "pitiful child, you know nothing of my talents." "I know enough to say that you suck and you'll always be a second rate vil-no lacky." Kooper said. The gang laughed as Kammy seethe in rage. "THATS IT!" she roared, making everyone quiet down instantly, "you will feel the wrath of the mystic arts known as... Magic!" She said as her wand sparkled with geometrical shapes floating around it, then blast the goomba, who fell asleep during the exchange of insults and comebacks, then flew away cackling. Everyone stared at the goomba, who was still glowing. "So..." Kooper started, looking at the goomba who was staring at them like he had no idea what was suppose to happened. Then the floor rumbled, staggering everyone, as the goomba grew at least 10 times his size. The overgrown fungus then stared at the group of wide-eyed, hyperventalating and passed out hero's as he roared at them and ran towards them. Everyone yelled in fear as they scrambled to get away from the mega-goomba. DK then threw a barrel at the back of his head but id didn't do any thing as the Goombzilla, as Kooper called it, roared again and jumped towards DK. DK cursed to himself before narrowly avoiding getting stomped on. Mario then jumped off a nearby wall and smashed goombzilla on the head with his boots. "So Mario can damage it with a jump but a barrel does nothing!?" DK yelled in frustration as he sucker punched the goomba in the eye. "Oh... nevermind." He mumbled before goomzilla stomped on his body. Luigi shocked his foot to make him jump. DK crawled out the crater his body made and laid face down in a corner. Rolling his eyes, Luigi shot a thunderbolt at DK in order for him to be safe from the goomba. (Remember his upgrade?) The goomba kicked Luigi into Kooper who tripped a charging Yoshi. "Hey!" The dinosaur growled. "Sorry Yosh." Luigi said then shot a thunderbolt at the goomba's face. Mario then uppercutted him in the chin (or where his chin would be) increasing the damage dealt and the anger of the goomba. It was so mad that it changed from its regular brown color to a bright red color. As steam came out his imaginary ears, he roared even more ferociously as last time. He made Mario's hat fly off as well as Luigi's, DK's fur look like he came out of a tornado, and knocked over Kooper and Yoshi. When he stomped, he made shockwaves that everyone, except Kooper, who was stuck on his shell, jumped over. "Hes pissed." DK said. "NO SHET SHERLOCK!" Everyone yelled in annoyance. DK rolled his eyes and pounded the ground that made the mega-goomba trip and fall, almost squishing Yoshi. "Watch it DK!" "Man I'm losing my touch." DK face palmed then punched the goomba in the eye. It roared then did a breakdance attack that hit everyone, also knocking Kooper over again. "DARN IT!" Kooper shouted in frustration as he squirmed on his back. The goomba saw (and heard) Kooper on the ground and grinned. Mario saw his grin and followed his gaze at Kooper who was still on the ground. "Shoot!" Mario said as he started sprinting as the goomba started running towards Kooper as well. Mario slid and kicked Kooper in the shell, making him slide away just like a regular koopa shell. Kooper, being smarter than regular koopa's, stuck his foot out in order to stop himself. Mario lost his momentum when he kicked Kooper so he was now in the way of the goomba's incoming foot. "Aw cr-" Mario said before he was stomped on. "MARIO!" Everyone shouted in terror, Luigi being the exception who shouted "BRO!" Luigi ran then upper-cutted his foot, making him roar in pain. Luigi didn't stop there, he zapped his eye, roundhoused him in the other eye, stomped on his head 20 times then, using nintendo logic, he grabbed the goomba by the foot and swung him around untill he was a blur and hurled him at the wall. The goomba smashed into the wall, knocking him out. Luigi stood there, twitching slightly, as the rest backed away towards the corner. Luigi sighed then checked Mario, only he wasnt in the giant footprint. "Er... where is he?" Luigi asked. Kooper spotted Mario's hat and went to pick it up. When he did, a paper flat Mario flew out and landed on the floor. Kooper pulled out a pump from his shell and used it to inflate mario back into 3-D. "Hey guys." He simply said. "BRO!" Luigi said before he hugged his brother's mid section and cried tears of joy. Mario patted his back, sweatdropping slightly. Everyone laughed at the bromantic sight then they went into the other room.

In the corner of the room they saw Toad huddled in a ball. Mario went over and poked Toad in the mushroom cap, making him freak out and release spores all over Mario. As Mario ran around the room, freaking out, Luigi tryed walking in front of him and waving his arms in his face. Toad noticed him then immediately perked up like nothing happened. "Hey Luigi," Toad greeted, "how are you doing?" Luigi, noticing in the back ground Kooper and DK using fire hoses to wash off the spores on Mario who was on the ground flailing his arms around while Yoshi face palmed at the scene, responded, "good, any reason you sprayed Mario in the face?" Toad tilted his head in question, which Luigi responded by turning Toad's head towards Mario who was still on the ground. Kooper and DK were, yet again, laughing uncontrollably again. Toad's hat turned solid red which is how toads blush, then he rushed over to Mario and picked him up off the ground. Mario thanked Toad then wringed out his hat from the hoses. "So... what now?" Yoshi asked, who was sitting on a box off the side watching everything. Everyone stopped to think. "Good question. Toad," Mario called Toad, who looked at Mario, "do you have any leads on where the second castle is?" Toad lifted his cap enough for him to scratch his head, blinding Kooper, Yoshi and DK who was unlucky to be standing behind him. " think there's one in the desert but its filled with pits, quicksand, monsters and so on and so on." Mario took his hat off to revile his well groomed brown hair. "Great." Mario said, rolling his eyes. "Lets go." Luigi turned to follow and saw Kooper, Yoshi, and DK staggering around mumbling something about "the unspeakable." Luigi snapped his fingers and a small lightning bolt zapped the ground near them. Kooper hid in his shell, DK's fur stood up from the lightning and Yoshi tunneled a hole in the floor. Luigi facepalmed as he walked out the door, with DK carrying a koopa shell (Kooper) and dragging Yoshi by the tail.

* * *

Phew... First chapter done! Remember to R&R!

-Kooper The Koopa


	2. Dry-Hoofing It Cross Dry-Dry Desert

This is my first FanFiction Story so it might be sorta bad at moments but ill try my best. Readers are welcome to comment on how im doing and what i can improve on, but no harsh ones. with that small note aside, i hope you enjoy!

-Kooper The Koopa

Chapter 2  
Dry-Hoofing It Cross Dry-Dry Dessert

Mario and his crew arrived at the borderland of the mushroom kingdom. "I've never been here." Kooper said. DK groaned, earning a look from Kooper. "What wrong?" He asked. "This is the dessert right?" Kooper took out a notebook and started looking around. "Cactus, check," Kooper said checking off next to Cactus. DK frowned. "Sand, check. Pokeys, check. MORE sa-" DK sat on Kooper in order to shut him up. "No ding-dong." DK gruffly said, shifting his weight on Kooper's mid-section, cutting off his air supply slightly, "I mean that since I have fur, ill burn up in this heat." DK stood up, leaving Kooper to roll on his face and groan in pain. "I got it." Kooper mumbled. Mario rolled up his sleeves, as well as Luigi, Yoshi started panting like a dog, Kooper took his shell off and reached into it to pull out shorts, then using nintendo logic, stuffed his shell in his pocket. DK just frowned and huffed. Mario turned to everyone. "Everyone ready?" He asked. Everyone responded enthusiastically with the exception of DK who grunted in response. They started the long walk into the desert.

Peach could be seen standing on her balcony, starring out towards the Badlands. Peach sighed, she wished she could have some company or some one to talk to. Suddenly she saw a twinkle in the sky. Peach noticed it and looked at it harder. The twinkle grew brighter and brighter untill... a star came falling fast at peach's direction, yelling his head off. Peach gasped and ducked as the star flew over her and crashed into the room with a large thud, crash, skid sound and then an explosion. Peach sweatdropped then entered the room. The star was faced down on the ground near Peach's bed. Peach went up to the star and poked it gingerly, it twitched in response, making Peach jump back. The star rose from the ground and shook his he- err.. body and turned to look at Peach who grabbed her frying pan just in case. The star raised its stub... to wave. Peach was taken back by this but still waved anyway. "Hello." It said. Peach stayed silent. 'I'm aware that you don't remember me. Do you?" Peach thought for a moment then it hit her. "TWINK!" She yelled in joy as she hugged him. Twink laughed and floated to Peach's eye level. The two then walked/floated to Peach's bed and stared to chat just like the old days.

By this time, Mario and co. was close to the castle but still had to walk a good distance. The trek proved to be dangerous as Mario had various rips and scuff marks on his overalls and shirt, Luigi had a giant hole in his shirt on the back as well as many cuts on it. Kooper's undershirt had many marks on it and his shorts. He also had a bruise on his chest. DK had various section of his fur torn and chard. He even had patches of fur ripped clean out. Yoshi just had scuff marks all over him. "That...was...crazy!" Kooper panted and fell on his stomach and laid there. DK sighed and tripped over Kooper, landing on him. Luigi took off his dusty hat and wiped sweat of his brow. "Mario... are we there yet?" He said for the ump-teen time. Mario groaned in response. Yoshi climbed a nearby sand dune. He saw the outline of the castle. "Guys! The castles just over that sand dune!" Yoshi squealed in joy as he ran/slid down the dune. Everyone chased after him. As Yoshi started to climb up the dune, the ground rumbled. Yoshi stopped so suddenly, that everyone crashed into him. "Ow! The hell Yoshi!?" Kooper yelled. The ground rumbled again, stronger this time. "Maybe we should run again." Yoshi said, looking at something charging in the distance. Kooper raised an eyebrow, "why?" "That's why!" Yoshi yelled, pointing at a giant Pokey. "GET IN MY BELLY!" It shouted as it moved towards them at high speeds. Everyone screamed and ran. Kooper jumped on DK's back while Mario and Luigi hopped on Yoshi. They reached the castle and ran past the guards which were Desert Guys with spears. "Did you see that?" The first guy said.  
"what? A fat plumber, a skinny plumber, a turtle with an undershirt on, a giant ape, and a Yoshi running from that giant Pokey?" He said without blinking. The first shy guy blinked twice before responding with a nod. "Nope." He said. The shy guy just blinked and turned away.

Kooper hopped off DK and groaned. "I hate the world." He said while sitting on the ground. DK sat next to him. "Me too, it seems bent on killing us in very stupid and creative ways." As soon as DK said that, a meteor crashed between him and Kooper, almost landing on them. DK and Kooper looked at each other then got up. Mario searched the area, there wasn't much in this room. He jogged to the door on the other side of the room and peeked in, praying that a hammer wouldn't take his head off. Instead, a fireball almost did. Mario closed the door as a fireball smashed into it. Kooper gained an anime vein on his forehead and was about to rant again on how the world hated them, but DK clamped his mouth shut.  
Mario peeked again and saw that it was a boatload of Bowser pedestals. "Oh great these again..." Mario trailed. Mario turned to his friends. "There is no strategy this time. Just run." "You don't have to tell me twice." Kooper said. Everyone crowded near the door and when Mario shouted "NOW!" everyone ran at fast as they could. Mario and Luigi was running near each other so that they could use their teamwork inorder to dodge. Two fire balls flew towards them and Mario and Luigi retaliated with fireballs of their own. Kooper was on DK's back again as he dodged, ducked, dipped, dove, and... dodged again. Kooper was using his hammers on fireballs that came from behind so DK wouldn't get hit. Yoshi, being the happy-go-lucky dinosaur he was, was enjoying himself. He was pretending to dodge everyday items. "Hopscotch!" He yelled as he hurdled over a low fireball. "Car!" As he sidestepped to the left. "Bird shet!" As he sidestepped again, this time to the right. "Cockroach!" He ducked under a fireball aimed at his head. Kooper got distracted by Yoshi's outbursts and got tagged in the back by a fireball. To make matters worse, he wasn't wearing his shell. Kooper grunted as it blasted him of DK's back and onto the floor. Kooper tryed to get up but the fireball did more damage than he exspected to. "Ow." He mumbled before laying his head back on the ground. DK, noticing that his back was lighter, looked behind him to see Kooper downed. Planting his hand on the ground he did a fast u-turn and ran towards Kooper as at least 7 fireballs flew towards Kooper. DK reached Kooper and covered his body with his as the fire balls pelted DK's burly back. DK grunted with each hit as the fireballs quickly drained his health into crisis mode. DK rolled off Kooper, who then got up, despite his back throbbing in pain. "DK why did you do that?" DK turned his head to look at Kooper. "And what? Let you get a game over?" He laughed weakly. Kooper gave a weak smile before a fire smashed the ground near Kooper, snapping him back into reality. They were still in danger, DK was down for the count, and Kooper didn't have any items on him. Groaning his started to drag DK to the other door. He called for Yoshi, who was at a stand still as 6 statues were firing at him. "Ok! Now your starting TO PISS ME OFF!" Yoshi yelled in frustration, dodging a fireball for the ump-teen time. A fireball gazed his tail, making him flinch slightly. Yoshi then got hit in the side, face, and stomach, knocking him back towards Kooper. "Hi Kooper." A winded Yoshi greeted the upside-down koopa. Kooper sweatdropped. "You need some help there Yosh?" Kooper asked. Yoshi frowned. "Sadly yes." He pouted. Kooper reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out his shell. "Here, put this in your mouth and don't swallow it." Yoshi looked sceptically then caught his drift. "Couldn't, even if I tryed." He said while popping the shell in his mouth. Suddenly, Yoshi grew wings, due to his ancestors powers. DK, who was slouched on Kooper, gasped weakly. "How did..._cough_...you do that?" "No time to explain." Kooper said as he struggled to put DK on Yoshi's back, to his dismay. Yoshi gurgled something and Kooper rolled his eyes as he grabbed Yoshi's tail and lightly tugged it. Yoshi then started flapping his wings and flew towards the door. Kooper was hanging on to Yoshi's tail with a hammer in his other hand. As fireballs threaten to burn them, Kooper swung his hammer in order to redirect them. Yoshi groaned as his back ached and his tail was sore, but still flew towards the door. After a few more hammer swings, groans and close calls, the trio landed near the door, Yoshi immediately spat out Kooper's shell, shook off Kooper and DK then flopped on the ground, exhausted of any energy whatsoever. Kooper groaned then sat up. He looked around for Mario and Luigi but didn't see any traces of red or green. However, a streak of blue caught Kooper sight. The blue streak struck a fireball as a giant fireball smashed a statue, disabling it. Kooper stood up and leaned over a small gap in order to see what was shooting. He identified the shooter none other than the Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi were working together, almost like DK and Kooper were. Mario was behind Luigi, who was shooting lightning bolts at fireballs flying towards them. Whenever Luigi gave Mario a clear shot at the statue, he would quickly charge up a fireball and hurl it at the statue Luigi stunned. This proved effective as Mario had blown up 40 statues so far. They did this untill they reached the other. When they got close enough, Kooper wasted no time explaining the predicament Kooper and DK went through and then pointed at DK, who was still awake but was slowly losing the ability to stay awake. Mario quickly pulled out a 1-up mushroom from his overall pocket and fed it to DK. DK chewed the fungus and felt his strength return to him but when he tryed to get up, a sharp pain exploded in his back, forcing him back down. Kooper was confused, so was Yoshi. "He'll still be sore for a while but he'll live." Mario explained. Kooper and Yoshi each grabed an arm and hauled DK on his feet. Yoshi was still tired from carrying both DK and Kooper from flying and demanded DK lean on Kooper. Kooper rolled his eyes and grunted when DK's weight leaned on his side. Mario took point and entered the door with Yoshi, DK and Kooper following him and Luigi covering the rear.

Mario peeked through the door, praying to Grambi that a projectile wouldn't attack him. To his satisfaction, he didn't. Mario opened the door fully as his partners walked through the door. The room was big enough for a boss battle which un-nerved Luigi and Kooper but everyone was more worried about the giant sinkhole with sand flowing in. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Kooper said, sweatdropping. Before anyone could respond, a rumble snapped everyones attention towards the sinkhole. A flower popped out, making everyone sweatdrop. "Anyone got a weed whacker?" Kooper joked, earning a hand to the back of his head from DK. As Kooper mumbled death threats under his breath, the flower slowly rose up, revealing the same Giant Pokey that chased them last time. Nobody noticed it untill it made a shadow over Kooper. " DK your standing in my light." Kooper said. "That's not me! I cant even stand on my own right now!" DK retorted. Kooper then froze up as the shadow had a flower on it. Everyone looked at each other then looked back to see a Giant Pokey with the angriest expression on his face. Mario immediacy powered up and aimed his fireball at him, Luigi aiming his finger like a gun, Kooper readyed his hammers, dropping DK who cursed out loud, Yoshi made an egg and everyone threw their projectiles at him, only to hit thin air as he quickly ducked back under the sand. "Damn!" Kooper cursed. "He a stick and move boss." Mario studyed the sand. If he could see where the Pokey was before he popped up he could hit him. The sand under the platform started shifting violently, making an exclamation mark pop over Mario's head as he yelled "everybody move!" Kooper and Yoshi rudely shoved DK onto another platform as everyone jumped onto another one. DK growled at Kooper and Yoshi who grinned sheepishly. Mario had all ready jumped on the Pokey when it popped out the sand. "So do we have to hit it 5 more times?" DK asked, in a far corner of a platform. Kooper, who was next to him, nodded and threw a hammer just as the Pokey popped out, nailing him in the face. "4" he added. "Nice aim." It mumbled before shooting a rock at Kooper, knocking him off the platform. "Oh crap!" Kooper yelled before DK caught him by his leg. "Kooper put your shell on." DK said, bringing him back on the platform. "Its too hot for that, my shell traps heat." Kooper countered. DK rolled his eyes and proceeded to sit again. Kooper looked around for the Pokey before hearing a rock being shot at him. "Not this time!" He said as he spun around and whacked the rock like a baseball back at the Pokey. The Pokey got _rocked_ in the face and sunk un the sand again. When it popped back out, it was a bright red color with steam comming out his ears. Luigi pulled out a book and turned to a page with the Pokey in his rage. "Lets see... when a giant Pokey enters rage mode, normal attacks wont effect it and it shoots fireballs, how nice, and can only be hurt by the rocks it periodically shoots. Don't hit the fireballs as they will explode and damage who ever hit it." Luigi read. "That's easy for me." Kooper said twirling his hammer. "Kooper, give everyone a hammer just in case." Mario said. "Good idea." Kooper said as he threw hammers to every one. The Pokey cleared his throat in order to get everyone attention. "Hold your horses." Yoshi said bluntly. The Pokey narrowed his eyes and hurled a fireball at Yoshi, who panicked and smacked the fireball, forgetting Luigi warning and got hurt when the fireball exploded in his face. The Pokey was now rapid-firing fireballs at everyone, making them scramble around. Kooper saw a rock and dove in front of it and smashed it towards the Pokey. But the Pokey saw this comming and whacked it towards Mario, catching him off guard and nailing him in the forehead. "OWW" Mario yelled, clutching his forehead. The Pokey snickered and resumed his fireball barrage. When he shot another rock at Mario, Mario growled and bashed it towards the Pokey. He saw it comming and whacked it to Yoshi, who smashed it back, scoring a hit. "Yeah! Jerk!" Yoshi taunted. The Pokey frowned then went under the sand yet again. It smashed two of the 4 platforms, making life much harder for the gang. "Well, this sucks" Kooper said as the Pokey re-emerge and continued the onslaught of fireball. He hit Kooper twice, Mario once, skimmed Luigi, hit Yoshi in the tail and DK grunted in pain as he rolled out the way of a fireball. When the Pokey shot a rock, everyone got ready. Kooper stared the rally as he smashed it towards the Pokey who reflected towards Yoshi. Yoshi spun and hit it, making it go slightly faster. The Pokey sweatdropped then smacked it at DK. DK yelped as Mario ran in front of him and smashed it away from him. Luigi jumped and spiked the rock towards the Pokey, scoring a hit. The Pokey growled in annoyance then smashed the left platform, knocking Kooper and DK towards the quicksand. Mario grabbed Kooper's ankle while Luigi and Yoshi barely caught DK's tie. "Phew." Kooper said. Mario hauled him on the platform then helped Luigi and Yoshi pull DK up. "My poor back." DK simply said as he laid face down on the platform. The Pokey wasted no time firing fireballs at the group of heroes. Yoshi and Kooper had to repeatedly shove DK out the way of incoming fireball while Mario and Luigi did their best to take down the fireballs with their respectively projectiles. Another rock came to play and the team (excluding DK) quickly took down the Pokey after a minute of rallying the rock back and forth. everyone leveled up with Mario, Luigi and DK upping their Hp while Kooper and Yoshi increased their luck. "Finally!" Kooper shouted in exaporation. "Next time stay 6 feet under the ground." Everyone groaned at Kooper's joke, making him roll his eyes.

Mario and his posse went into the next room that looked identical to the room back at the first castle. Toad was yet again in the corner, cowering in fear. Shaking his head, Mario walked up to Toad, making sure not to startle him. He gently shook Toad who looked up at Mario. "Hey guys!" He greeted enthusiastically. A question mark flashed above Kooper's head. "Toad, what are you doing here?" Kooper asked. Toad tilted his head. "What do you mean?" "We saw you at the first castle" "What? I was never there!" Toad retorted "yes you were!" Kooper shot back. "Was not!" Was too!" "WAS NOT!" "WAS TOO!" "YOU CALLING ME A LIER, TURTLE NECK?!" I AINT CALLING YOU TO DINNER, MUSHROOM FOR BRAINS!" "GUYS, SHUT UP!" Yoshi screamed at the top of his lungs. They both looked at him in surprise. "Seriously, is there a reason for all this yelling?" Yoshi asked. "No..." they both said ashamed. "Now.. toad, where is the next castle?" Yoshi asked, giving them a stern look. "Uhh... I honestly have no idea." Everyone fell on the ground anime-style. "Ok... well that plan died." Yoshi said, getting up. DK, who was face-down the whole time, said "can we go back to the house and rest. My back still aches." Mario shrugged. "Sure, we need a few more items too." "I can make a warp pipe." Toad said as he took a mini-pipe out of his pocket, mumbled Toad Town, then threw it on the ground. Seconds later, it expanded into a full sized pipe. "All set." He said. Kooper whistled in amazement. "Good going toad." "Thanks. You can use it to come to and fro from toad town and vise versa." "You just lost my respect again for saying fro." Kooper said with a bored expression. Toad sweatdropped then threw Kooper in the pipe. Everyone else followed him throught the pipe.


End file.
